


Lost In Translation

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara tries having a relation with James, Romance, asking for advice, doesn't work out as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara starts to realize that relationships aren't as easy as her cousin makes them seem, so she asks for a little advice. The conversation ends up being much more enlightening than what she expected, and she realizes that her '<b>ka-pow</b>' wasn't right, but that the gentle '<i>swoosh</i>' actually is. What applies to humans doesn't necessarily apply to kryptonians, right?<br/>OneShot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, she goes to DC Comics and hence, Warner Bros and any affiliate of theirs.

Kara knew it wasn't meant to be easy. Relationships took work, constant care, but she didn't imagine it would be a strain, that it would push her to the edge of finding her job to be tedious. At least, that was how Clark always made it seem with Lois, how perfect it was for them, to the point in which it felt even _natural_. And they pushed each other to different ends with their jobs! She was finding a breaking point with both of her jobs because, for some reason, James kept acting strange about it all. Apparently, she now needed J'onn more than ever, or at least his aid in mind reading to help her out with her relationship.

Then again, he hadn't even done that properly while disguised in a skirt and able to read Cat's mind — **how** , having _such_ an **_advantage_** , he still manage to screw things up, remained a mystery to Kara.

"Clark!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, baby older cousin," he teased lightly, improving her mood more than the sun, currently shining down on her, did. He only used that moniker when he was particularly pleased. "Strange, having you call and for us not to be chatting."

"Yeah, I'm having some trouble, and I'm thinking it's something that got lost in translation somehow," she began, huffing a bit.

"Fire away."

"How do you keep such an amazing relation with Lois?" Her question was consumed with desperation.

"Oh, um, first off I guess, I need to know: how did you fall for your human?"

"Ummmm . . . . Ka-pow?"

"Yeah, that's where things get complicated," he replied with a sigh, humming a bit to himself. "You see, the concept of love at first sight, it's impossible by our standard."

"I thought that was how it was for you."

"If it was, I would still be together with your ' _aunt_ ' Lana," she grinned at the mention of the woman, and at blue eyes she could see being rolled. "No, with Lois, it was more than meeting her before I began working with her and her already knowing.

"With her, it was the way she would look at me, while everyone else feared me. I could see a hint of fear in her eyes, but she was confident I would never harm her," his voice was quiet and subdued, the memories strong, "like even if I was unable to save so many, and she was disappointed that I actually, played a part in their deaths, she would still welcome me with open arms."

She winced, feeling the need to get her feet on the ground with the way she felt her world shaking. By that definition, Cat was her one and not James. The prospect scared her, terrified her even.

"No, for us, I bet love is more of a gentle _swoosh_ we don't realize until we're carried away by their love, than a strong and bold, _impacting_ **ka-pow**!" He hesitated, and she felt it. "Specially you, Kara, you would need someone you don't even feel pushing you, because words aren't what pushes us as son and daughter of Krypton, but the actions and delicate feelings imprinted upon them."

"So I should find a woman."

"Funny fact," he stated with a smile she could hear, making her smile as well, "I've been trying to decipher our genome sequence. Humans are way behind, but it's not like they would believe us. Their genes have, in their X and Y chromosomes, configured a predisposition towards attraction. Their labels are encoded in their genes, although I've tracked a few humans who don't posses these traits.

" _Anyway_ ," she grinned; science and the House of El always meant going down tangents when speaking of it, burrowing until remembering the main topic. This happened so often to her father and his brother, her uncle, that she found the trait endearing, "due to the birthing matrix, and the Codex of course, you don't possess this problem."

"So . . . what does that mean, exactly?" She questioned, puzzled. "Am I bi, or perhaps pan?"

"Were there such labels in Krypton?"

"No?"

"Then why are you searching for a label?" He smiled softly, and she blushed when she pictured it. "Baby cousin, I doubt even demi would be appropriate for you, and queer would encompass everything but hetero, so let's stick with, I don't know, k-sexual?"

"K?!"

"K for Krypton," he assured her gently with a grin, "you hold the whole spectrum."

"You make it sound like a woman would be ideal," she questioned back.

"Ahhh, we are strong enough, so the gentle touch of a woman would be, perhaps, ideal," he conceded. "I'm sure you can find many guys with such tender qualities, specially nowadays."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's not forget the intelligence aspect," he made her sober up a bit, "not many can keep up with us at an intellectual level."

"Really? You pick Lois and you're going to try to argue that angle?"

"You forget I was raised a rainbow away from Oz," he teased. "No, that's more for you. You were raised in Krypton, and there were some things that means becoming a grand chess master or something by the age of five was a requisite."

"Three actually," she teased right back. "Considering our House, science is in our blood."

"Don't forget mine has some warrior mixed in," he supplied, and she could see his wink.

"How could I forget?" They winced when they heard Cat shout for her assistant. "That's my cue."

"Take care, Supergirl."

"You too, Superman."

They both disconnected at the same time, and she went back inside. Just to run into the man she had been avoiding. He began just as another shout — at least she had a Noonan's latte with her. A raised hand, a scowl in answer, and she moved past him.

"Kara, we neeed to talk about this."

"We're at work, James, and I'm juggling two jobs," she replied in a hiss, narrowing her eyes and simply going directly towards her boss' office.

"Oh, there you are!" Hazel eyes turned green with pleasure. "With my latte no less."

"Of course Miss Grant." She replied with her softest smile. An idea suddenly overcame her, and she decided to push her luck. "I've been thinking about what you said Miss Grant, about the cupcakes."

"I thought we had decided upon the lighthouse analogy." She frowned when her assistant rounded her desk after she took a sip of her coffee.

"You also said that I should act fast, else they'll be snatched," Kara countered, facing the older woman directly, who didn't move back at the invasion of her personal space because no one made Cat Grant step away. "Right now, well, I want to know why you like that latte so much."

With a frown in place and looking to answer, Cat made a mistake, she opened her mouth. Before she knew it, she was being kissed, her tongue stroked in the most exquisite of ways that made her toes curl and her eyes flutter shut. How she kept from moaning, was a mystery, but her blood began humming with something she hadn't felt in so long, but silently had always craved for. Not Adam's father, or Carter's, had managed such a feat. It was nothing beyond a soft rub — _sensual_ , rub of tongues, that couldn't have lasted more than a second or so.

Cat gasped.

Kara had to inhale, having felt at a loss for breath. " _Woah_ ," she remarked, unable to even compare this one to the one she had with James. "That, was a swoosh."

"I should sue you for harassment," her boss breathed.

"As long as I can get more of these, I'm willing to quit."

"You're dense sometimes," green-amber eyes swirled as a smirk made itself known. "Didn't I tell you, you'd always have a job with me?"

"Well, it seems like you've been gently making your way to my heart," Kara replied honestly, resting her forehead against the older woman's, "and as long as I get to keep you by my side and capable of making public displays of affection towards you, I'm willing to get fired."

"Fancy but, proposals are usually done with a ring, not just words," the amused glint was back, "or isn't this your way of saying you want a life long commitment?"

"No, this is my way of saying, I want to spend my life with you," Kara answered seriously, "I'll look for the elixir of life just to make sure you spend the rest of my days with me.

"Say that you love me, say that you're willing, and I'll do my best to get the world at your feet," she pleaded, finally kneeling in front of Cat, "say that you'll always be mine, and I swear I'll do my best to make this world, a world where Carter and his children can live fulfilling lives.

"Say that you'll have me and by Rao, I'll always have you," the kryptonian whispered fervently, "and by Yuda, no one will ever harm you, or Carter, ever again."

"I love you, I am willing, I will always be yours and I will, have you, and I will also do the best I can to protect you, Kara," the human whispered right back, "because this was enough to tell me that you really, aren't from this world, and I knew that from the moment you gave your little special speech.

"I just never fully realized how literal, that expression held in regards to you."


End file.
